tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Windhoek's Students
YLW.png|YLW Student PRL.png|PRL Student GRN.png|GRN Student Blu.png|BLU Student Van Windhoek's Students are a group of four Medics in training working under Johann Van Windhoek. Each student is unique with a varying personality. Appearance Each of Johann's students appears as a Medic from various teams (specifically BLU, YLW, GRN and PRL) and are currently named after their team. Each of them wears a unique cosmetic. Personality BLU BLU acts as the team's leader giving general orders and objectives to the other Medics in the group. Despite his role as leader, he is not very experienced and sometimes relies on his team for support at getting ideas. He wears a Prussian Pickelhaube. YLW ''YLW ''is highly introverted and prefers to avoid conversation unless it is in his subject of interest or absolutely necessary. He also has a tendency to avoid eye contact with others. Despite his social awkwardness, he is the most brilliant of the four students and often tips the balance when the team is in a dire situation. He wears a Foppish Physician. GRN GRN is the most proactive of the team. He will be the first to note something or suggest a course of action. It is his enthusiasm which tends to push the team ahead. He wears a Der Wintermantel. PRL PRL is the group's antagonist. He generally acts like an asshole towards his team, but still works with due to having nothing better to do. He has a particular malice towards GRN's proactive attitude and takes every available opportunity to shut GRN down. He wears a Team Captain. Powers and Abilities On their own, each member is just a standard Medic, however when working together, their combined ability allows them to overcome normal opponents with considerable ease. They are also noted for being able to equip the weapons of other classes for temporary use. When working together they are able to achieve what a lone medic could not achieve alone. In one example the combined power of the Medics' shield was so powerful, it became Übercharged. Faults and Weaknesses * Each member is a standard Medic and shares all the same weaknesses of one. * Their personalities can clash, limiting their ability to work together and even cause infighting. Trivia * YLW's social issues are directly based off Autism. * Initially an ORG Medic was also to be used as a student, however due to an issue with the head texture, the number was kept to the current four. * It is possible that CyborMedic may have been a former student fulfilling the RED member's role. * YLW is the only one of the four students to have his first name, Michael, revealed. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * Dr. Johann Van Windhoek * Drunk monk * Johann and his students * The students' first mission * Drunk Monk Returns Home * Halloween 2013 * The Medics return * The enemy of my enemy is my friend * Revenge of the Cyborbot Category:Medics Category:Multi-teamed Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Blade Users Category:Monster Groups Category:Near-normal